It's Better To Light A Candle Than To Curse The Dark
by TomaIsAToaster
Summary: Talon only recently joined the Leauge but only after several months, he gets a whiff of a nasty secret going around. Will this gossip prove to be dangerous to Talons animosity?
1. Chapter 1: Talon

Chapter 1: Talon

Talons first weeks at the Institute of War was rather peaceful, he got to participate in matches, get some pocket gold and kill people over and over. The feeling of dying, and reviving in almost a zombie-like fashion was almost too much, but it was worth to the multitude of times he got too wet his blade with his victim's blood. It also did not help to have a summoner breathing down his neck while he fought, judging his decision-making, and values; however, with no current war, it means he would have a lot more free time now, unable to freely slay demacians and others.

Soon, though, the Institute was cluttered with other champions from Demacia, Ionia, Zaun, Bandle City and other independents. Many of the champions took residence in the Institute, in small two or one bedroom apartments. Although not all of them by their own free will.

Talon was quite impressed with the Institute. From the outside, the Institute looks rather small compared to the large interior, obviously the work of summoners magic. The building had two large rooms that are cut in half, one serving as an auditorium where announcements and showings of matches would be lit up on a screen casted by magic; Other half being a large cafeteria where champions could get below average food served to them according to what meal time it was. Most of the connecting hallways were for the apartments. Some being sectioned off for training rooms, store rooms, smaller viewing rooms and separate bathrooms detached from apartments. Other rooms in those hallways would be miniature libraries focusing on different topics ranging from poisons to Weapon handling. Rarely will these libraries be in a hallway for apartments. Sadly though the only topic, he had been interested in was nudged tightly into the Demacian wing. Assasin work, like blade mechanisms, poison application and ways to hide and disappear.

Although his interest in reading was insignificant in general, it was just another place he tended to drift off to when he wasn't in matches or stuck with Katarina. It might be that he doesn't actually read, as so much drift off in a plush Demacian blue chair. Although he did not hate his time spent with Kat, he found it much more enjoyable to be alone with his own company. Although he does not like to read, he had found a nice book that might have something to help him improve his skills as an assassin.

It was uncomfortable, a Noxian lurking around in the Demacian wing. Although the institute was neutral ground, that did not mean that everyone has to put up with each other. It was more than unpleasant, but he was confident that no demacian could take a real interest in this particular library, seeing as how none of them were actual Assassins.

He had found himself sitting in his normal chair only beginning to crack open his first 'helpful' book when he could hear a loud squawk outside the nearby door. He was annoyed by this. Talon took the time to close his book, stand up, and look out the small window in the door. It was a woman who had a hawk perched on her right forearm. Although she looked happy, her bird frowned looking away from her. "Come on, Valor! We can get some treats later!" she held out her left hand apologetically; She only received another loud squawk from her bird. Talon started tapping his finger, waiting for her and the bird to pass by, so he could start to read his book before he became tired. It was too late because her bird had already grown mad in front of him, in front of the door. Its wings expanded, and his talons pulled up at her right arms, obviously the bird was not pleased to be inside most of the time.

Soon, she was gone and by the time she had left he was tired and headed for his chair. He ended up just laying back with his feet propped up on a side table. He stretched, pulling his hood over and leaning back and drifting off into a rest.


	2. AN 1

A/N

 **Aurghhhh!** _ALL I HAVE TO SAY IS DOCS ON MOBILE IS A PAIN IN MY ASS! IT WONT SAVE HALF MY WORK WHEN I DO ITTTT..._ **AUGHHHH.**

 **I may do a Talon x Quinn in the future but this one is Talux for now. I hope to make many leauge matchups. Although I really ship Lux with every hot guy in Noxus and with Vayne. I will hope too post chapters every two or three days depending on my life situations and if GDocs wouldnt make me cry every day. I hope you like what me and my friends who are editing this go with this story and others to come!**

 **-** The Toaster Toma


	3. Chapter 2: Lux

A/N: UAGH So WELL I REALLLLLLLLLLLY REALLY Wanted to post this chapter so we could move on but one of my editors are throwing a fit about how I managed this chapter and are still assisting me with the tone. So this Chapter will be reuploaded later after being revised. :L Just enjoy what drool we have for now I guess! Chapter 4 will hopefully be uploaded in 1-3 days dependent on how many issues we have with each other.

It's Better To Light A Candle Than Curse The Dark

Chapter 2: Lux

The league wasn't Luxanna's first choice, she had found the concept to be rather interesting. Joining the league could being good uses of her knowledge and help her improve her skills as an offensive mage. Not only that, but it means she would be able to start forging a stronger relationship with her brother Garen.

Garen was a strong military asset to Demacia, it made more sense for him to be there. He went into the military at a young age and was unable to really get to know his younger sister, lux. she, however, had started her own intensive learning, then became a spy by Lilia's wish.

another thing this league may help with would be keeping lux's mother's intentions of marring her off at bay. Lux had worked hard to keep her status as a powerful mage to keep from being married off so she could make more soldiers for her nation.

She understood, though, her magic was powerful. The raw amount of ability power she had was also outstanding. What mother or city-state wouldn't want to make good use of her? She came looking for a better way of life, and to have more freedom with it. Freedom came with responsibility, however, some that she never had before. Everything was always decided for her at home, but now she could choose who she interacted with, what she studied, what she wore, where she went, even what she got to eat.

With her new found freedom, she had already looked up many of the male champions, finding the ones she had found most attractive. Although two Noxians had snaked their way onto her list, she found no reason to worry, the affairs of Demacia and Noxus meant very little to her now. To the point where she had become acquainted with Katarina, mostly because Kat wished for no one to know about the Risky nights she spent with Garen. She tried to inch herself closer to Cass, only gaining a small white patch on her hand from the venom Cass held. Lux also came close to other champions from Piltover and the Freighlord, being mostly Ezreal, Ashe and Sejuani. She made a good effort to get on everyone's good side.

Although some, not all Noxians were open for her hand in friendship, for instance, the cold shoulder from Darius, the rude remarks from Draven such as "I the great Draven do not need a SIMPLE Demacia girl as a friend! Although if you come to admire Draven in private we may be able to work something out" He'd always wink at her in the halls after that encounter, giving her chills. The others like Swain, Leblanc, and Lord Vladimir, either ignore her or wished her dead when she approached them. She only kept her spirits high and said to herself "They may not know it now, but we WILL become best friends!"

Only now, she had decided that getting to know Kat may be easier with learning more about her favorite things. Besides Garen. Daggers were a strong interest to Kat and Lux had little knowledge of them. Luckily for her, the library lined up in the Demacian wings had been about this exact topic.

Not really caring why this section was in her hall when there was little to no Assassins in Demacias lineup of champions. She left after she had her pleasant meal with Garen ,Vayne, and Quinn. Slightly tired, she nudged it off, as she gently pulled open the door to be courteous of other champions, who has found themselves browsing the shelves. Not really knowing where to start, she started at the first shelf plucking books she found either interesting or relevant to Kat. She even snatched a book about rare venoms as to please Cass with her understanding.

It had only hit her then, she has talked to both Du Couteau sisters, but wasn't there a brother? Don't think she's creepy, but it's just a habit of hers to grab information even if it is unimportant. She sighed, also realizing she was alone and could put down her facade. She wasn't sad, but she wasn't happy. Her face grayed and her lips pressed into a tight line. With a sharp inhale, she raised her chosen books up and returned to her shared Apartments with Garen.

"I'm home!" She called, muffled from the book shoved into her mouth. "Kidnapping libraries again, Lux?" Garen looked over his shoulder from the couch. "Haha! You caught me!" She took a few steps, and disappeared into the bathroom and undressed for her shower. There was a bruise on her side where her mother had slammed her out with a magical force.

Lilia wasn't happy with her joining the league. The league meant her Grip on Lux would lessen. Lilia hated not being in control, and Lux had always been something of a Constant. In the beginning, Lux followed every word out of her mother's mouth. She studied in college early and out of her age group. It had been an odd experience when she had become mindful of Lilias manipulation. She was furious and cruel. Luxs' attitude turned sour and Lilia only blamed it on teenage angst.

Her left index finger traced around her body making circles and stopping slightly at every place that held memories. She tried hard to keep her body scar free but she couldn't help the ones Lilia had forced onto her skin, pushing her nails to press into her skin. She turned the water cold abruptly to keep her thoughts from wandering any further.

After drying off she yawned, pulling her arms in the air to stretch. It was time she headed to bed and decided she could dive into those books tomorrow after her scheduled match. It only sat in the back of her mind while she laid down in bed who the sisters brother was. She nudged it off, shoving herself deeper into her blankets.


	4. Chapter 3: Talon

Chapter 3: Talon

If he hadn't already been slightly awake from the uncomfortable position he was laying in, he wouldn't have noticed the blond creeping her way into the library. His groggy mind became alert and he got to his feet fast, forgetting the league was neutral territory and that he had the right to be in this library. He still felt tense as he sunk back into a dark corner, only seeing glimpses of her when she scoured a shelf of books.

She's the talkative blond making her self well known around the league right? Talon thought , relaxing his shoulders a bit. Even though she obviously was no threat, he would rather not interact with her while still half asleep well, really no matter if tired or not. It just wasn't his thing, the whole talking deal.

The sounds of her movement stopped and he leaned down a bit to see what she was doing. Her face was still, and she stared intently into a book's cover like it was chipping away at her very soul. Her sudden sharp breath had jolted him up, surprising him. Shoving a dirty old book into her face, and swinging the door open and closing it with a decently loud slam. "B-book thief?" He stammered. Shaking his head, no, the books can be taken as long as they are returned at some point.

He hadn't noticed he slept so long, on his way back he had passed a window that was only lit up by candle lights, hanging outside in the gardens. He cursed himself remembering Kat had wanted to go out for drinks tonight and that it was already late he knew she would be there to chew him out when he came home.

Kats flaw was not knowing privacy in a way. She let herself into his one bedroom apartment on several occasions. Once almost catching him in the middle of his stress relief. He did an airy laugh, out of all the rarest of times...

He got home and found himself still tired. He took into consideration that he did tend to not sleep a lot, it'd grown to be a rather great pastime besides a ever changing sleep schedule. His match tomorrow started around lunch time and he decided to resume his sleep in his own bed.

Talon is awoken by his sisters hand shaking him violently. "what is it?" He groaned. "You need to wake up Talon! You're up soon." She pointed to the clock then grabbed him by the shirt and dragged him off the bed resulting in a loud thud. "What the hell?" He exclaimed. Only a laugh ended by a snort that made her flush up as he called her a pig only receiving a slap across the face.

Talon showered, got dressed, ate then headed out. He hadn't looked for the roster today but casually assumed he was mid lane like usual. But all he got was an unpleasant surprise, going Bot with the Lady of Luminosity. Why are summoners always trying to break the meta? He asked himself while in a the summoning chamber.

She conversed with the other champions, every so often, trying to make eye contact with Talon. Once she successfully landed, she gave him a small wave and an odd thumbs up. He already felt it in his gut that this would be a long match

Not before long, Lux and him had received a nice feeding from the confused Caitlyn and Sona. Lux had playful banter with them sometime during the fight. She'd oddly mumble things about Rainbows. But it was her laugh, her god awful laugh. It annoyed Talon so much so he had to kill the enemy so that he wouldn't slash her pale neck. She tossed out a good amount of BM casing cait to go AWOL from her summoner and act on impulse. That may have been the only thing he was slightly enjoying.

Somehow throughout the match, he'd grown tired of her voice. "Talon! That match was amazing! Good job!" Her personality was too bubbly it make his stomach churn. Was there really a person this happy even when the life is ripped out of their bodies? He sighed remembering he can't freely kill anyone he sees fit. He managed to scoff in approval, at least his own way of approval.

When he walked away to spend his day training with Kat he could feel Crownguards big blue eyes follow him out the teleport room. What a pain,He huffed under his breath. Kat was already throwing a knife into dummies caught off guard when he slammed the door, shuffling to a hanger and unbuckling his hood. "What's wrong buttercup?" She asked mockingly tearing out a dagger from the floor.  
He glared at her. "People." He stated flat grabbing a blade off the wall. "People? As in?" She bit her lip, she hated him being vague, made it harder to pester him. "The Crownguard." Already feeling the annoyance on his tongue. "Garen"kat questioned "no not your boy toy"talon replied Kat bursted out laughing, "Lux?! Puwahahaha!" She sat down on the floor to continue laughing. He threw the dagger near her "god... You sound just like her!" He became frustrated throwing another knife into the dummy sliding in snug next to hers retrieved his hood and slammed the door again behind him.

It wasn't like him to be so easily frustrated, and stressed out. He headed towards the library, shrouded in darkness but he felt that even if they couldn't see him they could feel his attitude ringing off of him. He simply closed the door this time brooding off to his chair this time when he pulled the book out from under it actually opening it.  
The book wasn't interesting because it was about blades, it was the history of blades in Noxus. He was hoping that maybe information about Marcus might be in it, though he doubted that. The book was written rather recently, it had accounts of Darius and Swain up to about 5-6 months ago, rather relevant if you were looking for current politics. He managed to find something on Katerina and her daggers. Interesting he decided he would read over her section.


End file.
